brooke_airlinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brooke Airlines Wiki
Information History Brooke Airlines was founded on July 26, 2001 & commenced operations on December 8, 2001. The airline operated a mostly-Boeing fleet with Embraer 175s & Bombardier Q400s until the acquisition of Bryan Airlines, which now makes them an Airbus operator too. Bryan Airlines acquisition On April 5, 2018, Brooke Airlines announced it would acquire Bryan Airlines, an airline that was based out of the Detroit area. With Bryan Airlines' operating hubs in Detroit & Chicago, the merger greatly expands the presence of Brooke Airlines in the East Coast. Brooke Airlines purchased Bryan Airlines for $97 billion. The acquisition was completed on September 28, 2018. The USDOT issued a single operating certificate for a combined Brooke Airlines & Bryan Airlines on December 25, 2018. The airlines merged into the same passenger service system on January 9, 2019, meaning that most of the customer-facing portions of the company (including flight numbers, website, mobile apps, and airport check-in kiosks) have a single brand: Brooke Airlines. Brooke Airlines expects to have the Bryan Airlines livery fully retired in the summer of 2020. Investments in other airlines Route network Airbus A220-100 # Airbus A220-300 # Airbus A319-100 # Airbus A320-200/A320neo # Airbus A321neo # Airbus A321LR # DTW-LHR # DTW-LGW # DTW-STN # DTW-LTN # DTW-DSA # DTW-LPL # DTW-BHX # DTW-ABZ # DTW-MAN # DTW-EMA # DTW-GLA # DTW-EDI # ORD-LHR # ORD-LGW # ORD-STN # ORD-LTN # ORD-DSA # ORD-LPL # ORD-BHX # ORD-ABZ # ORD-MAN # ORD-EMA # ORD-GLA # ORD-EDI Airbus A330-200 # DTW-DUB # DTW-MAN # DTW-BCN # DTW-MAD # DTW-LIS # DTW-GRU # DTW-GIG # DTW-LIM # DTW-SCL # DTW-EZE # ORD-DUB # ORD-MAN # ORD-BCN # ORD-MAD # ORD-LIS # ORD-GRU # ORD-GIG # ORD-LIM # ORD-SCL # ORD-EZE Airbus A330-300 # DTW-LGW # DTW-LHR # DTW-DUB # DTW-ORY # DTW-CDG # DTW-PRG # DTW-BUD # DTW-ATH # DTW-FCO # DTW-MXP # ORD-LGW # ORD-LHR # ORD-DUB # ORD-ORY # ORD-CDG # ORD-PRG # ORD-BUD # ORD-ATH # ORD-FCO # ORD-MXP # MSP-LGW # MSP-LHR # MSP-DUB # MSP-ORY # MSP-CDG # MSP-PRG # MSP-BUD # MSP-ATH # MSP-FCO # MSP-MXP # CVG-LHR # CVG-CDG Airbus A330-900neo # MSP-LHR # MSP-MAN # MSP-DUB # MSP-CDG # MSP-AMS # MSP-BRU # MSP-FRA # MSP-MUC # MSP-OSL # MSP-CPH # MSP-ARN # MSP-HEL # MSP-ZRH # MSP-VIE # MSP-FCO # MSP-MXP # MSP-MAD # MSP-BCN # MSP-LIS # MSP-WAW # MSP-BUD Airbus A350-900 # DTW-LHR # DTW-MAN # DTW-CDG # DTW-AMS # DTW-BRU # DTW-FCO # DTW-MXP # DTW-ATH # DTW-ZRH # DTW-GVA # DTW-LIS # DTW-MAD # DTW-BCN # DTW-FRA # DTW-MUC # DTW-DUS # DTW-TXL # DTW-CGN # DTW-WAW # DTW-IST # DTW-NRT # DTW-HND # DTW-NGO # DTW-KIX # DTW-ICN # DTW-PEK # DTW-PVG # DTW-HKG # DTW-MNL # DTW-TPE # ORD-LHR # ORD-MAN # ORD-CDG # ORD-AMS # ORD-BRU # ORD-FCO # ORD-MXP # ORD-ATH # ORD-ZRH # ORD-GVA # ORD-LIS # ORD-MAD # ORD-BCN # ORD-FRA # ORD-MUC # ORD-DUS # ORD-TXL # ORD-CGN # ORD-WAW # ORD-IST # ORD-NRT # DTW-HND # ORD-NGO # ORD-KIX # ORD-ICN # ORD-PEK # ORD-PVG # ORD-HKG # ORD-MNL # ORD-TPE # MSP-NRT # MSP-HND # MSP-NGO # MSP-KIX # MSP-ICN # MSP-PEK # MSP-PVG # MSP-HKG Airbus A350-900ULR # DTW-SIN # DTW-BKK # DTW-SYD # DTW-MEL # DTW-BNE Airbus A350-1000 # DTW-LHR # DTW-MAN # DTW-CDG # DTW-AMS # DTW-TLV # DTW-DXB # DTW-DOH # DTW-AUH # DTW-KWI # DTW-MCT # DTW-JED # DTW-RUH # DTW-CAI # DTW-CMN # DTW-DEL # DTW-BOM # ORD-LHR # ORD-MAN # ORD-CDG # ORD-AMS # ORD-TLV # ORD-DXB # ORD-DOH # ORD-AUH # ORD-KWI # ORD-MCT # ORD-JED # ORD-RUH # ORD-CAI # ORD-CMN # ORD-DEL # ORD-BOM # MSP-LHR # MSP-MAN # MSP-CDG # MSP-AMS # MSP-TLV # MSP-DXB # MSP-DOH # MSP-AUH # MSP-KWI # MSP-MCT # MSP-JED # MSP-RUH # MSP-CAI # MSP-CMN # MSP-DEL # MSP-BOM Boeing 737-700/800/900ER # Boeing 737 MAX 8/MAX 9 # PVD-DUB # PVD-SNN # PVD-ORK # PVD-BFS # PVD-EDI # PVD-GLA # PVD-BHX # PVD-MAN # PVD-STN # PVD-KEF # PVD-PDL # BDL-DUB # BDL-SNN # BDL-ORK # BDL-BFS # BDL-EDI # BDL-GLA # BDL-BHX # BDL-MAN # BDL-STN # BDL-KEF # BDL-PDL Boeing 757-200 # BOS-KEF # BOS-DUB # BOS-SNN # BOS-BFS # BOS-LHR # BOS-LGW # BOS-STN # BOS-BHX # BOS-MAN # BOS-EDI # BOS-GLA # BOS-EMA # BOS-LPL # BOS-DSA # BOS-ABZ # BOS-OSL # BOS-CPH # BOS-ARN # BOS-HEL # BOS-AMS # BOS-BRU # BOS-CDG # BOS-LIS # BOS-OPO # BOS-PDL # BOS-TER # BOS-MAD # BOS-BCN # BOS-ZRH # BOS-GVA # BOS-MXP # BOS-FCO # BOS-FRA # BOS-MUC # BOS-DUS # BOS-TXL # BOS-CGN # EWR-KEF # EWR-DUB # EWR-SNN # EWR-BFS # EWR-LHR # EWR-LGW # EWR-STN # EWR-BHX # EWR-MAN # EWR-EDI # EWR-GLA # EWR-EMA # EWR-LPL # EWR-DSA # EWR-ABZ # EWR-OSL # EWR-CPH # EWR-ARN # EWR-HEL # EWR-AMS # EWR-BRU # EWR-CDG # EWR-LIS # EWR-OPO # EWR-PDL # EWR-TER # EWR-MAD # EWR-BCN # EWR-ZRH # EWR-GVA # EWR-MXP # EWR-FCO # EWR-FRA # EWR-MUC # EWR-DUS # EWR-TXL # EWR-CGN # PHL-KEF # PHL-DUB # PHL-SNN # PHL-BFS # PHL-LHR # PHL-LGW # PHL-STN # PHL-BHX # PHL-MAN # PHL-EDI # PHL-GLA # PHL-EMA # PHL-LPL # PHL-DSA # PHL-ABZ # PHL-OSL # PHL-CPH # PHL-ARN # PHL-HEL # PHL-AMS # PHL-BRU # PHL-CDG # PHL-LIS # PHL-OPO # PHL-PDL # PHL-TER # PHL-MAD # PHL-BCN # PHL-ZRH # PHL-GVA # PHL-MXP # PHL-FCO # PHL-FRA # PHL-MUC # PHL-DUS # PHL-TXL # PHL-CGN # IAD-KEF # IAD-DUB # IAD-SNN # IAD-BFS # IAD-LHR # IAD-LGW # IAD-STN # IAD-BHX # IAD-MAN # IAD-EDI # IAD-GLA # IAD-EMA # IAD-LPL # IAD-DSA # IAD-ABZ # IAD-OSL # IAD-CPH # IAD-ARN # IAD-HEL # IAD-AMS # IAD-BRU # IAD-CDG # IAD-LIS # IAD-OPO # IAD-PDL # IAD-TER # IAD-MAD # IAD-BCN # IAD-ZRH # IAD-GVA # IAD-MXP # IAD-FCO # IAD-FRA # IAD-MUC # IAD-DUS # IAD-TXL # IAD-CGN # PVD-DUB # BDL-DUB Boeing 777-300ER # EWR-NRT: begins April 10, 2019 # EWR-TLV: begins April 10, 2019 # EWR-DXB: begins April 12, 2019 # EWR-AUH: begins April 19, 2019 # EWR-JNB: begins June 28, 2019 Boeing 787-8 # PHL-LHR # PHL-MAN # PHL-CDG # PHL-AMS # PHL-BRU # PHL-OSL # PHL-ARN # PHL-CPH # PHL-HEL # PHL-FRA # PHL-MUC # PHL-DUS # PHL-TXL # PHL-WAW # PHL-BUD # PHL-FCO # PHL-MXP # PHL-ATH # PHL-VIE # PHL-ZRH # PHL-MAD Boeing 787-9 # BOS-LHR # BOS-AMS # BOS-CDG Boeing 787-10 # EWR-LHR # EWR-MAN # EWR-AMS Fleet Historic Fleet Aircraft Database Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse